The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to rotary wing aircraft and, more particularly, to a dual rotor, rotary wing aircraft.
Dual rotor, rotary wing aircraft typically include an upper rotor assembly and a lower rotor assembly. Hub separation is the distance between the hub of the upper rotor assembly and the hub of the lower rotor assembly.